Inéluctable Destinée
by Luppy Black
Summary: Wishmerryll fait la rencontre de nos amis et elle doit leur apprendre deux nouvelles , moins réjouissante.........
1. Default Chapter

Voilà ma nouvelle histoire sur le seigneur des anneaux. Je tiens à préciser que Morgane, célèbre auteur qui a écrit L'amour Immortel, m'a aidée pour la première partie Ce serait bien si vous pouviez m'envoyer des critiques soit dans espaces lecteurs ou sur mon adresse wishmerryllhotmail.com merci d'avance bonne lecture  
  
INELUCTABLE DESTINEE  
  
Elle avançait rapidement. Elle avait une mission à accomplir. Pour son honneur, pour qu'il soit une dernière fois fière d'elle. Elle portait une lourde cotte de maille et un casque en tête de mort protégeait son visage. Une ceinture à laquelle s'accrochaient une épée et deux dagues, retenait son pantalon en cuir noir. En dessous de son armure, une tunique en cuir, elle aussi, épousait ses formes, mais celles-ci étaient cachées par sa cotte. Elle marchait d'un pas léger et alerte, à l'affût du moindre bruit. Ses pieds se déposaient délicatement sur l'épais tapis d'aiguilles de pin et de feuilles mortes. L'automne avait pris la place de l'été. Au détour du chemin, elle s'arrêta net. En face d'elle se tenait un nain. Il semblait bourru et avait déjà sa main sur sa hache.  
  
Quoi êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-elle ne restant sur ses gardes. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous répondrais ! Peut-être parce que je vous ai posé la question, rétorqua sarcastiquement la guerrière.  
  
Gimli resta un moment étonné. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir si son interlocuteur ou interlocutrice était une femme ou un homme. Sa voix, bien que déformée par son casque peu accueillant, était assez grave sans l'être autant que celle d'un homme. Sous ses vêtements masculins, il ne parvenait à discerner la vraie nature du corps du guerrier qui lui apparaissait déjà comme mince et élancé.  
  
Je ne veux rien savoir! Se reprit-il, que voulez-vous ? Ca dépend de vous, si vous me laissez passer ou non...  
  
Elle eut à peine fini sa phrase que Gimli avait sorti sa hache et la chargeait. Elle sauta promptement et évita l'arme qui alla se ficher sur l'arbre derrière elle. Elle laissa son épée dans son fourreau. Elle savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps et qu'elle le battrait facilement, sans problèmes et sans conséquences. Gimli, furieux, serra les poings et se dirigea vers elle ne courant. Tel un toréador, elle fit un saut sur le côté et le nain ne battit que le vide. IL n'eut le temps de se retourner, qu'un coup sec du tranchant de la main s'abattit sur sa nuque. Il ne vit plus que le noir et sombra peu à peu dans l'inconscience. Elle regarda froidement le nain affalé sur le sol. Encore une fois, elle n'avait pu freiner sa force, elle n'avait pas vraiment voulu lui faire mal. Elle poussa un léger soupir agacé.  
  
Je lui avais juste demandé son nom  
  
Elle arracha la lourde hache de l'arbre et la déposa à ses côtés.  
  
Ca minimisera le fait que je l'ai assommé Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle se retrouva face à l'éclat argenté d'une pointe d'acier. Elle leva un peu plus la tête et croisa le regard froid d'un elfe. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu venir et il la maîtrisait, à présent, d'une main experte de son arc. Un seul regard lui apprit qu'il n'hésiterait pas à la tuer. Malgré la position bien plus que délicate dans laquelle elle se trouvait, elle ne put s'empêcher de l'observer intensément. Son visage, même s'il s'était fait dur et menaçant, était d'une surprenant beauté, comme tous les elfes. Il croisa son regard. Elle vit alors un voile de surprise passer sur ses yeux bleus. Sans le savoir, le regard de la jeune femme s'était fait profond et troublant. L'elfe ne savait que penser d'elle, mais se sentait troublé par son regard si intense qui le traversait le mettant presque à nu. Aussi troublé qu'elle même l'était par le charme de ses yeux bleus.  
  
On n'a pas idée d'être aussi beau  
  
Pourquoi vous êtes-vous attaquée à mon ami ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche, en évitant de la regarder dans les yeux. C'est lui qui a commencé, je n'ai fait que me protéger. Mais vous êtes un elfe, n'est-ce pas ? Oui. Et c'est un nain ? Oui. Vous ne répondez que par monosyllabe ? Et surtout ne répondez pas non ! Le moment n'est pas à la plaisanterie. Vous n'êtes pas en position de faire de l'humour, tel qu'il soit, répondit Legolas d'une voix sèche après un instant de réflexion Dîtes-moi, voulez-vous vraiment vous battre ? Vous avez attaqué et même peut-être tué mon ami ! Il n'est pas mort, juste inconscient, corrigea-t-elle. Juste inconscient ! Vous m'annoncez ça comme si de rien n'était, comme si vous ne lui aviez jamais fracassé le crâne et en plus vous ironiser ! Si vous étiez son ennemi alors vous êtes le mien ! Si vous le prenez comme ça...  
  
Elle était toujours sous l'emprise de sa flèche, elle sentait l'acier contre sa peau. Elle eut un léger sourire qui inquiéta Legolas. Seul un fou sourit à la mort. Il l'avait maîtrisée jusque là, elle lui avait cette satisfaction... D'un geste vif, plus rapide que la vue, elle détourna la flèche qui égratigna son cou, laissant une estafilade. Le sang commença à couler contrastant vivement avec la blancheur de sa peau diaphane. Legolas eut un bref instant de surprise, un instant qui ne dura qu'une seconde mais qui permit à la jeune femme de retrouver son assurance. Elle se releva immédiatement et sortit son épée. La lame était noire, parcourue de runes inconnues et mystérieuses qui se teignirent un instant de rouge. L'elfe se reprit et visa la jambe, mais la guerrière fut plus rapide, d'un geste presque désinvolte elle trancha la flèche. Brisée en deux parties, elle tomba lamentablement à terre, à ses pieds. Legolas n'avait jamais vu cela, une telle rapidité ne pouvait être digne que des guerriers elfes les plus expérimentés, mais peu pouvait se vanter d'un tel exploit. L'elfe n'eut le temps d'encocher une flèche, elle sautait déjà sur lui. Un combat acharné s'en suivit. Il n'avait jamais vu une telle force chez ce qu'il pensait être une femme. Mais lui aussi savait se battre, et son expérience en la matière jouait en sa faveur. Alors que son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien, elle murmura un flot de paroles de paroles d'une langue inconnue, mais la dernière phrase était en elfique, Legolas l'entendit distinctement : dors, je le veux. La jeune femme se releva et regarda le corps de l'elfe, puis celui du nain  
  
Deux victimes ne moins de deux minutes... Bravo Wishmerryll, tu pouvais pas mieux faire  
  
Son instinct lui cria de se protéger. Wish tendit l'oreille. U bruit se fit entendre sur le chemin. Le virage que prenait celui-ci empêchait la guerrière de voir qui arrivait.  
  
Trois hommes, plutôt légers, et ils parlent assez fort. Mais dans quel pétrin t'es-tu fourrée ?   
  
Wish monta avec souplesse dans un arbre. De là, elle surveillait la route et elle allait pouvoir les voir arriver. Frodon marchait en silence tandis que Merry et Pippin bavardaient gaiement de leur sujet préféré : la nourriture. Elle les regardait à travers les branches mais sans pouvoir bien les voir.  
  
En tous cas, les deux derrière font plus de bruit qu'un troupeau d'oliphants !   
  
Lorsque Merry et Pippin éclatèrent d'un même rire, la jeune femme eut un pincement au cœur. Frodon s'arrêta net. Il avait vu les corps étendus de ses deux amis. Il sortit Dard, mais la lame ne vira pas au bleu. Merry et Pippin avaient arrêté de bavarder et avaient immédiatement empoigné leurs épées. Wish les observait attentivement cherchant la moindre occasion. Frodon se dirigeait sous sa branche, c'était le moment. Elle sauta.  
  
Souple comme un félin, elle atterrit silencieusement sur le sol qui était deux mètres plus bas. Merry et Pippin n'eurent le temps de ne rien faire ou dire, Wish avait placé la lame de son épée sur la gorge du hobbit. Reculez, ordonna-t-elle d'une voix sèche déformée par son casque effrayant. Et laissez vos armes à terre.  
  
Cela ne servait à rien, et la guerrière le savait : elle pouvait tuer les trois hobbits en deux temps trois mouvements, et ce n'était pas leurs ridicules armes qui l'arrêteraient.  
  
Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Frodon. C'est moi qui pose les questions ici Si tu ne veux pas avoir la gorge tranchée, ne dis plus un mot sans que je te l'autorise. ... Ce sont tes amis ? Murmura-t-elle à l'oreille de Frodon qui hocha vigoureusement la tête. Dis leur de ne rien faire sinon... Sinon quoi ? Vous allez me tuer ? Cracha-t-il.  
  
La voix hargneuse de Frodon étonna la guerrière : normalement c'était elle qui n'avait pas peur de la mort, rien ne la retenait, rien ne lui faisait aimer la vie.  
  
Non. C'est eux qui auront des problèmes. Je... Qui es-tu ? Le coupa-t-elle. Tu es un hobbit non ?  
  
Frodon fut étonné, c'était bien la première fois qu'il croisait quelqu'un qui savait ce qu'était un hobbit.  
  
Je suis Frodon, fils de Drogon.  
  
Wish se releva d'un coup. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, elle allait se réveiller ! Frodon en profita pour reculer mais la guerrière fut plus rapide, elle l'attrapa par le bras et le força à se retourner.  
  
Répète ! Répète ta réponse ! Et par Eru faîtes que j'ai mal entendu ! Je... je suis Frodon, répéta-t-il pas très rassuré. Toi, lâches cette arme ! Cria Wish à Pippin qui avait ramassé son épée. Tu es Frodon, reprit-elle en murmurant. L'hobbit crut déceler une pointe d'amertume dans sa voix. ...Oui. Et ce sont tes amis ? Demanda-t-elle en désignant les deux corps. Oui. Oh, la gaffe.  
  
Voilà ! j'espère que ça vous a fait plaisir Oubliez pas un mot pour l'auteur qui se tue presque à la tâche !  
wishmerryllhotmail.com 


	2. no title! lol

Voilà la deuxième partie ! Je remercie tout le monde pour les mails, ça fait vraiment très plaisir !!!! Je me mets dès à présent à la troisième partie ! Oubliez pas l'auteur : wishmerryllhotmail.com  
  
Inéluctable Destinée  
  
Elle entendit des bruits de pas précipités. Un homme, l'épée à la main courrait, mais il s'arrêta net lorsqu'il vit Frodon toujours menacé par l'épée noire. Un discret coup d'œil à ses deux amis toujours à terre, lui apprit que son adversaire devait être aguerri et qu'il n'avait sûrement aucune chance.  
  
Aragorn ! Crièrent les deux hobbits. Il a sauté sur Frodon et maintenant il menace de le tuer. Mais non, c'est une simple... Tenta Wish. Libérez-le ! Cria Aragorn essayant de paraître le plus menaçant possible. Et je ne vous ferai pas de mal, ami. Je ne suis pas votre amie ! S'écria Wish aussi choquée que si un warg lui avait sauté dessus. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour Frodon, je vais... Me tuer ? Intervint le principal concerné d'une toute petite voix. Mais c'est quoi ces habitudes de couper les gens, soupira la guerrière, et puis d'abord est-ce que j'ai une tête à tuer tous les gens que je croise.  
  
Ils regardèrent tous les corps étendus de leurs amis.  
  
Oui, bon...Là c'est une exception... Et puis c'est le nain qui m'a attaquée en premier, je ne lui avais pourtant rien fait ! Se défendit-elle. Il ne faudrait pas oublier votre casque qui est...morbide, intervint Frodon. Quoi, mon casque ? C'est une tête de mort. ...Oh, ça, j'avais oublié...Si je te relâche, tu dis qu grand dadais qui te sert d'ami ou de garde du corps de ne pas m'attaquer...S'il ne veut pas finir comme les deux autres.  
  
Frodon hocha vigoureusement de la tête, et lorsqu'elle le repoussa, il se précipita vers ses amis.  
  
Ca va Frodon ? Tu sais, on t'aurait protégé, tout comme Sam. Oui ! Jusqu'à la mort s'il avait fallu ! Mes amis, je ne vous en demande pas tant ! Répondit le hobbit en éclatant de rire. Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Aragorn qui n'avait toujours pas lâché son épée. Mon nom ne vous dira rien. Possible, mais il est plus facile de converser ainsi. ... Je m'appelle Wishmerryll. Montrez-moi votre visage ! Vous m'en demandez beaucoup Vous avez assommé mes amis, dit-il pour toutes réponses. Wish sembla réfléchir un instant, elle regarda le Rôdeur et elle sut qu'il avait compris. Elle était une femme et il l'avait remarquée, elle en était sûre. Lentement, elle défit les lanières en cuir noires qui retenaient son casque. En toute confiance, elle avait remis son épée dans son fourreau, mais au moindre geste suspect, elle la sortirait. Elle retira son casque, ses cheveux se libérèrent et tombèrent en cascade sur son dos. Elle observa attentivement la réaction des quatre personnes qui lui faisait face. Les trois hobbits étaient stupéfaits, quant à Aragorn, il regardait Wish sans rien laisser transparaître sur son visage définitivement fermé.  
  
Je savais que c'était une femme, mais quelle beauté ! Je me suis fait maîtriser par une femme : dégoûté ! Eh ! Il s'est fait maîtriser par cette femme, dégoûtés !   
  
La guerrière était effectivement magnifique. Ses longs cheveux noirs légèrement ondulés encadraient un visage aux traits fins et pleins de grâces. De grands yeux verts brillaient de mille éclats. Ses lèvres, rouges sang, contrastaient avec son teint pâle. Bien que caché par une lourde armure, on devinait aisément les courbes féminines de son corps. Gimli se le va péniblement en se massant la nuque.  
  
Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?   
  
IL prit sa hache et se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers ses amis. Il ne reconnut pas son agresseur qui était maintenant sans son casque. IL s précipita vers elle en lui faisant une baise-main.  
  
Excusez-moi, gente demoiselle, nous n'avons pas été présentés : je suis Gimli, fils de Gloin. Je ... Cela va vous paraître fort inconvenant de se présenter ainsi à vous, jeune demoiselle, surtout avec un tel retard, mais un fou furieux m'a attaqué et après un rude combat, il a prit la fuite sans demander son reste. Vous avez donc gagné, dit-elle ironiquement. Exact ! Cria-t-il en bombant le torse défiant toute personne de le contredire. Alors que faisiez-vous à terre ? Demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire narquois.  
  
Gimli resta un moment interloqué, tandis que ses compagnons de voyage esquissaient des plus ou moins discrets sourires.  
  
Le fou furieux, c'est moi, annonça-t-elle. Immédiatement, le nain se mit en défensive. Il s'écarta, plein de haine, de la jeune femme. Et prit sa hache à deux mains.  
  
Je vais me venger ! Rugit-il Aimez-vous tant que cela la terre ? Demanda-t-elle ironiquement. Insolente. Excusez-moi, mais j'ai autre chose à faire que de mater un nain grincheux.  
  
Gimli fulminait. Cette jeune femme le ridiculisait devant tous ses amis. Merry et Pippin arboraient un grand sourire : enfin quelqu'un qui rabattait le claquet de ce nain. Alors qu'Aragorn décidait d'intervenir, Gimli s'élança la hache levée au- dessus de sa tête. Il allait l'abattre sur Wish, mais celle-ci fut plus rapide, beaucoup plus rapide. Elle attrapa de ses deux mains la lame de l'arme qui s'immobilisa net. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle faisait cela et ce n'était pas si compliqué que cela en avait l'air mais lorsqu'elle vit les autres bouches-bées, elle se dit qu'elle aurait mieux fait de se décaler tout simplement. Elle arracha la hache des mains de Gimli qui resta stupéfait.  
  
Fermez vos bouches, les mouches vont y entrer, dit-elle en lançant la hache qui alla se planter sur un arbre. Pourquoi Legolas ne se lève-t-il pas ? Demanda alors Aragorn.  
  
Bizarrement, sa méfiance envers elle s'atténuait plus il parlait avec elle.  
  
Je l'ai endormi, répondit-elle. Endormi ? Mais vous voulez dire pour toujours ? Intervint Pippin. Laisse tomber, mon vieux, dit Merry, c'est une conversation de grandes personnes.  
  
Wish éclata de rire. Tout le monde la regarda étonné par ce rire si cristallin. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'elle riait et elle se sentait étrangement sereine.  
  
Pourrions-nous savoir pourquoi vous riez ainsi alors que nous parlons de Legolas ? Demanda agressivement Gimli. Entre grande personne ! Répéta-t-elle contenant avec peine son fou rire. Si jamais nous prenions cette phrase au sens littéral, et bien il n'y aurait que le grand dadais et moi qui parlerions.  
  
Un silence s'installa durant lequel les cinq « hommes » s'entre regardèrent interloqués. Effectivement raconté, c'est moins drôle, concéda-t-elle avec une petite moue enfantine qui contrastait avec son attirail. Je suis Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn et l'elfe qui « dort » est mon ami alors si vous pouviez le « réveiller ». Bien sûr que... Si elle ne le fait pas, je la tuerais ! Coupa Gimli qui, arc-bouté, essayait d'enlever sa hache de l'arbre. Si vous me tuez, votre ami restera endormi pour toujours.  
  
Le ton calme de cette menace jeta un silence plus que glacial. Wish se dirigea vers Legolas et s'agenouilla près de lui. Ses cheveux retombaient sur son visage, se mêlant avec ceux blonds de Legolas. Elle se pencha vers lui doucement et murmura des paroles toujours dans la même ancienne langue. L'elfe ouvrit ses yeux bleus et se releva en voyant Wish. Il sortit un de ses poignards blanc et posa sa lame sur le cou de la jeune guerrière qui le regarda avec un petit sourire narquois. Une main apaisante se posa sur l'épaule de l'elfe.  
  
Elle ne t'attaqueras plus. Je saurais me défendre, rétorqua Legolas. Voulez-vous que nous recommencions, juste comme ça, pour voir.  
  
L'elfe et la guerrière se toisèrent. Le premier froidement et Wish ironiquement.  
  
Pourquoi nous avoir attaqués ? Demanda l'elfe finalement Par ma barbe de nain, cette femme est une menteuse ! Moi ? Une menteuse ! je n'ai jamais menti, alors retirez immédiatement vos paroles, sinon... Sinon quoi ? Calmez-vous ! Cria Aragorn.  
  
La guerrière et le nain se regardèrent méchamment. Au moindre geste, à la moindre parole de trop, ils étaient prêts à se sauter dessus.  
  
Nous n'avons pas le temps de converser. J'ai une mission à remplir, reprit Wish en ne quittant pas du regard le nain. Quelle mission ? Interrogea Merry. Mithrandir veut vous voir, et il m'a chargé de vous retrouver Je ne vous crois pas ! S'écria Frodon parlant pour la première fois depuis un long moment. Si Gandalf voulait nous voir, il serait venu en personne nous chercher ! Je sais que vous ne me faîtes pas confiance, mais je ne vous dis que la vérité. Alors pourquoi Gandalf n'est-il pas là ? Qu'avez-vous fait de lui ? Il vous attend, je vous l'assure, mais il ne peut pas se déplacer.  
  
Legolas et Aragorn perçurent l'hésitation mais aussi la tristesse dans la voix de Wish. Mais les quatre autres compagnons n'avaient rien remarqué.  
  
Expliquez-vous, vous nous parlez qu'en énigme, murmura doucement Aragorn.  
  
Après un long silence, Wish annonça le plus calmement possible cette phrase qui choqua toute l'ex-communauté de l'anneau.  
  
Gandalf est humain et il est vieux.  
  
Voilà, voilà ! M'oubliez pas :  
  
wishmerryllhotmail.com 


	3. ben

Voilà le troisième chapitre ! Je vous remercie tous pour vos mails ça me fait très plaisir et ça me donne l'envie et le courage de continuer ! C'est tout : bonne lecture ! Et n'oubliez pas wishmerryllhotmail.com ou luppyblackcaramail.com  
  
Inéluctable Destinée  
  
Frodon resta ébahi. Il n'avait jamais imaginer que Gandalf puisse...Mourir. Legolas, lui, n'arrivait pas à comprendre la mort. Il était immortel et ne pouvait penser que la vie pouvait s'arrêter un jour, pour lui la mort n'était que une chose abstraite qu'il ne connaissait pas et que sûrement il ne connaîtrait jamais.  
  
Nous devons y aller, dit Wish rompant un silence qui s'était fait pesant. J'ai... Je ne vous crois pas ! Je ne vous fais pas confiance ! S'écria Frodon hors de lui. La réalité est dure, je le sais, mais elle est ce qu'elle est et nous devons l'accepter... je suis désolée, rajouta-t-elle après un instant d'hésitation. Arrêtez ! jamais je n'irai avec vous, et... Gandalf est au seuil de la mort ! Cria Wish en secouant le hobbit, elle reprit plus calmement : et il veut vous voir, une dernière fois. Faîtes ce que bon vous semble, mais sachez une chose : il compte sur vous.  
  
Après un moment de silence durant lequel tous restaient plongés dans leurs pensées, Wish reprit la parole.  
  
Venez, j'ai des chevaux qui nous attendent un peu plus loin.  
  
Elle tourna les talons sans chercher à savoir si tous la suivait. Elle avait accompli sa mission : elle les avait retrouvés...Enfin qu'une partie de sa mission. Aragorn la suivit en premier, ensuite venaient Merry et Pippin qui avaient perdu leurs sourires. Legolas et Gimli suivirent en silence chacun ressassant leur défaite. Frodon resta un moment immobile puis en poussant un grand soupir emboîta le pas à ses amis.  
  
Ils s'assirent tous dans une clairière sur l'ordre de la jeune femme qui disparut en moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire. Elle revint tout aussi rapidement, suivie de sept chevaux. Six de ceux-ci étaient basiques, leurs robes étaient de différentes couleurs mais aucun ne se détachait vraiment du lot par des particularités physiques. Mais celui que la jeune femme tenait par une rêne était remarquable par sa robe noire et luisante sous laquelle tous ses muscles jouaient. Bien que doté d'une musculature puissante, il restait gracile. Il était aussi grand que Grispoil et était le seul sans selle avec seulement un harnais. Le cheval inspirait le respect mais aussi l'admiration que le quadrupède avait très bien sentie : il releva fièrement la tête et poussa un hennissement. Wish poussa un profond soupir devant l'attitude de son cheval.  
  
Où sont les deux autres hobbits ? Demanda-t-elle. Ils ont repéré des baies, répondit Frodon sans relever la tête qu'il avait gardée baissée depuis le départ de la jeune femme. Je leur avait dit d'attendre ici, grogna-t-elle. Nous ne sommes pas sous vos ordres, rétorqua Gimli.  
  
Wish tourna lentement la tête vers le nain et le toisa avec mépris. Gimli chercha à la défier du regard, mais lorsqu'il croisa les yeux verts et perçants, il baissa rapidement les yeux. Elle eut un petit sourire narquois. Legolas, quant à lui, se remémorait avec minutie son combat avec la jeune guerrière. Il se repassait inlassablement le passage de la flèche brisée en deux, tombant à ses pieds. Jamais il n'avait vu une telle rapidité chez un guerrier... Jamais non plus il avait vu une telle beauté. Aragorn pensait la même chose. La simplicité de Wish, comparée aux autres demoiselles qu'ils étaient accoutumés de voir lors des grandes réceptions, lui donnait encore plus de charme. Elle semblait mature, elle était mature, se corrigea Aragorn, pourtant les traits fins de son visage et sa jeunesse la faisaient passer pour une femme-enfant.  
  
Pourrions-nous savoir votre âge ? Demanda-t-il alors qu'il aidait Gimli à monter sur un des chevaux. Pourquoi me demandez-vous cela, Aragorn ? Je parle à la demoiselle, Gimli, répondit-il. C'est une question que l'on ne pose pas aux femmes, seigneur Aragorn. Une femme ? Vous ? S'écria Gimli s'accrochant à la crinière de son cheval pour ne pas tomber.  
  
Wish accusa le coup. Aragorn vit une étrange lueur, qui n'annonçait rien de bon, brille dans ses yeux verts.  
  
Si je suis une femme, alors je suis un elfe ! Continua Gimli secoué d'un fou rire. Heureusement pour moi, intervint Legolas, vous ne l'êtes pas. Je comprend Legolas Vertefeuille. Qui voudrait d'une boule de poil pour ami ?  
  
Le temps que la jeune femme avait employé était hautement ironique et son sourire narquois qu'elle affichait, irrita au plus haut point le nain. Celui-ci était aussi estomaqué par la réplique de Wish. Il faillit tomber de son cheval mais heureusement Aragorn le rattrapa au dernier moment. Après un dernier regard au nain qui n'en revenait pas, elle monta avec grâce sur le cheval noir.  
  
Chut, calme-toi Belphégor, lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille. Elle remit son casque et attacha les lanières. Legolas attrapa Frodon sous les aisselles et le posa sur un cheval. Il arrangea la selle pour que le hobbit soit bien assis et il lui tendit les rênes avec un petit sourire d'encouragement. Dès que Legolas le lâcha, Frodon commença à basculer d'un côté puis d'un autre, mais il réussit finalement à se stabiliser bien qu'il tremblait encore comme une feuille. Tout à coup un large sourire éclaira son visage.  
  
Qu'est-ce qui vous met tant en joie ? Demanda Aragorn tout en montant sur son cheval. Pippin et Merry arrivent.  
  
Cela faisait une heure qu'ils chevauchaient. En tête, se trouvait Wishmerryll et Aragorn, suivi de Legolas et Gimli qui faisait son possible pour ne pas tomber. Les trois hobbits fermaient la marche. Pippin et Merry se débrouillaient bien mais Frodon avait plus de mal à rester sur la selle.  
  
D'où connaissez-vous Gandalf ? Demanda Aragorn. C'était mon maître : c'est lui qui m'a tout enseignée ainsi qu'une autre personne.. Il va... très mal ? Interrogea le rôdeur la gorge serrée. Il ne tient que pour vous voir une dernière fois, répondit-elle après un moment de silence durant lequel elle avait cherché les bons mots. Mais comment avez-vous su que nous étions par ici ? Intervint l'elfe. Mithrandir m'avait prévenue que vous alliez à Fondcombe, répondit Wish en se retournant pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Mais il manque une personne non ? C'est vrai, cria Merry pour qu'on l'entende, Sam s'est marié et il a décidé de rester avec sa femme qui va bientôt accoucher..  
  
Wish se tut et les autres respectèrent son silence. Cela faisait un moment qu'ils avançaient en silence à une allure lente et Belphégor s'agitait de plus en plus, renâclant, piaffant, engageant un rapport de force avec Wish.  
  
Qu'a donc votre cheval pour s'énerver ainsi ? Il est habitué aux longues galopades pas à marcher au pas, seigneur Aragorn. Il ne sait pas obéir. Si, au doigt et à l'œil. Mais sachez que je suis la seule à pouvoir le monter : le dernier qui a essayé à failli mourir. Nous pouvons accélérer le pas, proposa-t-il. Ce n'est pas préférable, Frodon et Gimli ne maîtrisent pas assez leurs chevaux. Un nain sait tout faire ! S'écria Gimli. Sauf se taire, rétorqua Wish sans le regarder.  
  
Les trois hobbits éclatèrent de rire, tandis que Aragorn et Legolas souriaient plus discrètement.  
  
Si tout se passe bien, nous serons aux côtés de Mithrandir dans une heure. Si tout se passe bien, Reprit Pippin. Nous pouvons rencontrer des Orcs et même des Uru-kaï. Mais la guerre est finie, articula difficilement Frodon Vous poserez vos questions à Mithrandir, répondit Wish après un instant de réflexion.  
  
Un peu plus tard, un bruit se fit entendre. Legolas tendit l'oreille mais il ne put rien dire, déjà Wish était descendue de son cheval. Elle émit un petit son strident et aussitôt Belphégor rassembla les autres chevaux. Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli eurent tout juste le temps de descendre avant que leurs chevaux soient emportés.  
  
Des Wargs, annonça Wish, si nous nous débrouillons bien, nous ne perdrons qu'un quart d'heure. Nous n'en prendrons que dix minutes ! S'écria Gimli. Si vous vous taisez alors peut-être que nous aurons cette chance.  
  
Elle sortit son épée de son fourreau et tua un premier warg ainsi que son cavalier dans un même mouvement ample. Les trois autres prirent le même chemin. Le combat faisait rage. Legolas finit son dernier adversaire en lui enfonçant une flèche en plein poitrail. Il regarda rapidement ses compagnons pour aider l'un ou l'autre si le besoin se faisait ressentir. L'elfe observa plus attentivement la méthode de la jeune guerrière. Elle évitait les coups de pattes avec une grâce et une souplesse presque naturelle. Son combat ressemblait plus à un ballet qu'à un véritable duel. Alors qu'elle enfonçait son étrange épée jusqu'à la garde, il remarqua l'entaille qui parcourait le bras de Wish. Une griffe acérée avait transpercé sa cotte de maille, blessant la jeune femme. Wish le rejoint suive d'Aragorn. Gimli tua son dernier adversaire d'un coup de hache solidement planté entre les deux yeux.  
  
Vous en avez mis du temps, maître nain, dit Legolas. Ils étaient beaucoup plus robustes que les vôtres, elfe. Pourtant j'ai cru remarqué que vos wargs étaient encore des chiots, rétorqua Wish avec un ton faussement innocent. Des chiots ? les miens ? Rugit Gimli hors de lui. Je ne suis pas blessé moi !  
  
Wish jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur son bras, le sang avait arrêter de couler.  
  
Ca cicatrisera, répondit-elle.  
  
Et avant que les autres puissent répondre, elle se leva et émit un long sifflement aigu. Belphégor et les autres chevaux arrivèrent presque immédiatement.  
  
Nous n'avons rien pu faire, s'exclama Merry vexé d'avoir été éloigné du combat. Euh...Je pense que c'était mieux comme ça, répliqua Pippin en voyant les cadavres. Votre cheval nous empêchait de descendre, expliqua Frodon. Normal, je lui en avait donné l'ordre. Très intelligent de votre part, on aurait pu vous aider ! S'énerva Frodon. Et en quoi ? Nous étions quatre. C'était amplement suffisant et même vous nous auriez gênés. Maintenant, repartons.  
  
Ils remontèrent sur leurs chevaux et reprirent leur route. Aragorn et Wish bavardaient et Legolas remarquait amèrement que la jeune fille souriait de plus en plus souvent à son ami, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Aragorn. L'elfe s'agitait de plus en plus. De quel droit son ami la courtisait ainsi ? De plus il avait déjà Arwen. Rageur, il décida d'intervenir.  
  
Aragorn ! Oui, répondit-il mécontent d'être dérangé. Vous n'avez pas eu le temps de me dire comment se portait Arwen. Nous nous sommes séparés hier, répondit-il le plus calmement.  
  
Ce n'est pas à mon avantage  
  
Ca du être très dur, dit Wish compatissante. Non, je...je supporte mal cette rupture, c'est vrai, mais il faut que j'oublie tout ça et je me porterais mieux, expliqua-t-il faussement courageux.  
  
C'est ça, regardez le : il ne veut qu'une chose : se faire plaindre... Ca ne va pas se passer comme ça !  
  
Nous comprenons, Aragorn, intervint l'elfe, et nous savons très bien que ce sera dur de se remettre de cette rupture. Je savais que Arwen était votre seul et unique amour et cela sera difficile de la remplacer. Aragorn lança un regard noir à Legolas, ce dernier y répondit par un petit sourire narquois. soudain, le rôdeur comprit : l'elfe était jaloux. Il eut un grand sourire qui dévoila ses dents blanches. Wish regarda les deux amis sans comprendre ce qu'il pouvait se passer entre eux.  
  
Faisons une pause ! S'exclama Gimli. Non, nous sommes bientôt arrivés, rétorqua Wish dont le ton de la voix montrait que sa décision était sans appel. Il faut que je descende de ce fichu canasson ! Ecoute-moi bien, boule de poils, nous ne ferrons pas de pose ! Comment ? Comment m'avez-vous appelée ? Boule de poils, et c'est un euphémisme. Venez me le dire en face, si vous êtes un homme !  
  
Aragorn et Legolas regardèrent le nain en soulevant un sourcil ironique mais Gimli ne les remarqua pas.  
  
Plus tard, sans problème, mais maintenant nous devons continuer. Peureuse, cracha-t-il.  
  
Wish se retourna brusquement et plaça s lame sur la gorge du nain : elle le fixa le plus froidement possible et Gimli se sentit transpercé par ses yeux verts.  
  
Retirez vos mots, et alors peut-être que je ne vous tuerai pas.  
  
Gimli déglutit difficilement. Jamais un guerrier n'avait été aussi rapide. Une tension palpable s'était installé. Aragorn posa sa main sur le bras de Wish pour tenter de l'apaiser.  
  
Gimli ne voulait pas vous vexer. Ses paroles ont dépassé es pensées. S'il en a, répliqua-t-elle sèchement.  
  
Legolas regardait avec fureur la main d'Aragorn posé sur le bras de la jeune femme. Cette dernière ne baissait pas son épée et ne quittait pas des yeux le nain qui se sentait de plus en plus mal. Le rôdeur raffermit sa prise pour lui faire comprendre que cela avait assez duré. Une grimace déforma les traits de la jeune femme. IL lâcha immédiatement la guerrière, sentant un liquide poisseux couler sur sa main. Il la leva lentement à son visage : du sang.  
  
Vous ai-je fait mal ? S'inquiéta-t-il. Ca ira, murmura-t-elle en regardant son bras en sang.  
  
Elle ferma un instant les yeux, et, prenant une inspiration pour s'apaiser, elle rangea son épée dans son fourreau et se remit droite sur son cheval. Sûre d'être entendue, elle souffla :  
  
Si le rase-mottes ose prononcer un pot sur moi, il se videra de son sang.  
  
J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Ne m'oubliez pas  
  
wishmerryllhotmail.com  
  
ou  
  
luppyblackcaramail.com 


	4. voilà

Voilà ma partie ! J'espère que cela va vous plaire Merci beaucoup pour vos mails Ne m'oubliez pas !!!  
  
Un peu plus tard, ils arrivèrent en vue d'un village. Ils entrèrent dans la bourgade sous l'œil suspicieux des villageois peu habituer à voir de tels cavaliers. La troupe hétéroclite était dévisagé avec haine. L'étroitesse des rues les avait obligés à se déplacer en file et Legolas, d'une main de maître, avait réussi à se mettre derrière la jeune femme sous l'œil colérique d'Aragorn. Wish dirigeait calmement son cheval sans se soucier des habitants et de leur antipathie presque palpable.  
  
Nous traversons le village puis nous verrons enfin la maison où se trouvent Mithrandir, annonça-t-elle, puis elle ajouta dans un murmura que seul Legolas entendit, j'espère qu'il ne sera pas trop tard.  
  
Ils sortirent enfin du village, et aperçurent une maison qui se dressait au somment d'une colline. Ils l'atteignirent enfin et Wish posa pied à terre suivie de ses compagnons.  
  
Mithrandir se trouve dans le bureau du haut, rejoignez-le pendant que je m'occupe des chevaux. Je reste vous aider, proposa l'elfe. Moi aussi, renchérit Aragorn aussitôt fusillé du regard bleu de Legolas. Gandalf vous attend, rétorqua Wish sans plus se soucier d'eux. Nous n'allons pas y aller à six, répliqua Legolas, nous le fatiguerions, de plus je le connais beaucoup moins que nos amis. Je pense donc que ma place n'est pas aux côtés de Gandalf mais aux vôtres. Si vous le dîtes, soupira Wish. Seigneur Aragorn, Mithrandir tient à vous parler. Je le rejoins, maugréa-t-il.  
  
Mais il se reprit sachant que Gandalf était aux portes de la mort. Il rejoignit les trois hobbits et le nain qui l'attendaient devant la porte de la maison. Ils montèrent en silence les marches qui conduisaient au vieil homme. Frodon frappa doucement à la porte du bureau et un faible consentement leur parvinrent.  
  
Wish amena les chevaux dans l'écurie et entreprit de les desseller un par un aidée de Legolas.  
  
Le connaissez-vous depuis longtemps ? Questionna-t-il. Il m'a recueillie quand j'avais onze ans, répondit-elle, cela fait maintenant dix ans que je l'ai rencontré. J'imagine que... J'aimerai, le coupa-t-elle d'une voix vibrante, que nous cessions de parler de lui... Excusez-moi de vous avoir interrompu, Prince de Mirkwood. Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Legolas.  
  
Wish eut un sourire derrière son casque. Elle amena le cheval qu'avait porté Merry dans son box, puis décida d'enlever son masque. Mais m'effort qu'elle avait fait en dessellant tous les chevaux avait ravivé sa douleur. De plus, depuis que le rôdeur avait appuyé sur la blessure le sang n'avait cessé de couler.  
  
Auriez-vous besoin d'aide ? S'enquit l'elfe en voyant la difficulté de la guerrière a bougé son bras.  
  
Celle-ci hocha la tête.  
  
Aragorn se plaça devant Gandalf qui était assis dans un fauteuil. Les hobbits s'étaient assis en tailleur semblable à des enfants qui attendent une histoire racontée par leur grand-père. Gimli s'était mis à l'écart dans l'un des coins les plus sombres de la pièce, ainsi il pouvait voir sans être vu.  
  
J'imagine que Wish vous a mis au courant de mon état, dit-il.  
  
Il hochèrent tous de la tête.  
  
Mais je ne vous ai pas mandés pour badiner à propos de ma santé. Non, il y a une affaire hautement plus grave : l'anneau n'a pas été détruit.  
  
Frodon releva la tête, ses membres tremblaient, les souvenirs affluaient, l'ancienne blessure faite par les Nazguls se réveillait. L'anneau n'a p&as été détruit ne cassait-il de se répéter. Il y avait donc une chance qu'il puisse revoir son anneau, son trésor, son précieux ? Pourrait-il encore sentir son froid métal contre la paume de sa main ? Pourrait-il le serrer contre lui et se battre avec rage pour que personne ne le prenne, son précieux ? Oui, il se battrait et cette fois-ci : il ne se laisserait pas faire, il garderait son précieux il ne le donnerait à personne, il s'enfuirait avec lui. Il secoua la tête pour se reprendre. Mais à quoi pensait-il ? Il faut détruire l'anneau source de tant de malheurs.  
  
Gollum s'est sûrement accroché à une faille ou autre. Le résultat est là : l'anneau n'a pas été complètement détruit. Le plus grave est qu'il est possible qu'il se reforme. J'aurais souhaité que vous ne reviviez pas une telle épreuve mais il est urgent de récupérer l'anneau. Savons-nous où il se trouve, demanda Aragorn. Trois fidèles de Sauron l'ont récupéré. Des orcs, S'écria Pippin. Touque, je vous retrouve dans votre stupidité plus que vous. Comme si des Orcs allaient s'occuper de l'anneau ? Ce sont de puissants sorciers qui l'ont. Nous allons reformer la communauté. Je ne vous accompagnerais pas et vous savez pourquoi.  
  
Un silence suivit cette déclaration. Aragorn tenta de rester stoïque, les hobbits sentaient leurs yeux s'humudifiés. Un reniflement retentit de l'endroit où se trouvait Gimli. Ce dernier murmura une phrase qui ressemblait à « saleté de rhume »  
  
Legolas s'approcha doucement de Wish. Il défit délicatement chacune des lanières du casque. La jeune femme frissonnait au contact de sa peau avec celle de l'elfe. Lorsque ce dernier eut fini, il enleva doucement la protection. Wish croisa le regard fiévreux et admirateur lorsque ses longs cheveux noirs tombaient par mèche sur son visage. Elle détourna immédiatement les yeux.  
  
Il faudrait que nous nous occupions de votre blessure, murmura-t-il en faisant un effort sur lui-même pour ne pas embrasser ses douces lèvres. J'ai...J'ai un médicament pour ce genre d'estafilade, souffla-t-elle plus que désorienté par l'attitude de l'elfe.  
  
Elle tourna les talons pour entrer dans une petite pièce qui jouxtait l'écurie. Legolas avait souri en entendant le mot « estafilade », la blessure était bien plus que cela. La pièce était de taille réduite, couverte d'étagère où se trouvaient nombres de pots remplis de substances étranges. Wish en attrapa un et le tendit à l'elfe.  
  
Il faut étaler cet onguent sur la blessure, expliqua-t-elle, et j'aurais besoin de votre aide. Je vous deviens indispensable.  
  
Elle lui fit un léger sourire. Elle réussit à enlever sa cotte de maille, et lorsque Legolas vit la blessure, il grimaça. Elle s'étendait de la clavicule jusqu'au coude. Une partie du sang avait imprégné la tunique en cuir mais la majorité n'avait fait que ruisseler.  
  
Le mieux serait de découper le cuir, déclara-t-il, essayer de l'enlever empirerait la blessure.  
  
Elle hocha la tête. Il prit alors une de ses dagues et coupa aussi délicatement possible le vêtement. Malgré la douceur de l'elfe, la jeune femme souffrait, chaque centimètres de tissu tailler faisait que la douleur se diffusait dans tout son corps.  
  
Frodon, pour votre bien, je vous déconseille de participer à cette nouvelle quête. Mais...Il se tut sachant très bien que Gandalf avait raison : Il ne supporterait pas cette nouvelle épreuve. Wishmerryll vous accompagnera, j'ai entièrement confiance en elle : autant qu'en vous Aragorn et Gimli.  
  
Ce dernier grogna. Il n'appréciait pas du tout la guerrière.  
  
Aragorn, j'espère que vous accepterez cette nouvelle aventure. Mon royaume a un bon régisseur, dit-il pour toutes réponses. Gimli ? Ma hache est à votre service. Bien... Où est Legolas ? Il s'occupe des chevaux avec la demoiselle. Mais je ne crois pas qu'il refusera de nous accompagner, j'ai un compte à régler avec lui ! S'écria Gimli.  
  
Gandalf sourit bien qu'exténué.  
  
Et nous ? demandèrent Merry et Pippin Vous rentrez avec Frodon et lors de votre passage dans chaque royaume vous avertirez les seigneurs de la menace... Je suis content de vous avoir revu, mes amis.  
  
Chacun rajouta mentalement « une dernière fois. Ils savaient tous que rien n'était moins sûr que le futur de Gandalf.  
  
Legolas avait fini de découper le cuir. Wish ne portait qu'une bande de tissu enroulé autour de sa poitrine et son pantalon en cuir. Mais l'elfe, trop absorbé par la blessure, n'avait pas réellement remarqué la tenue de la jeune femme. Il prit un peu de la pâte épaisse et l'étala sur ses mains, tandis que la jeune femme nettoyait la longue coupure d'un chiffon imbibé d'eau.  
  
Cela sent bon, murmura-t-il. C'est à base d'aiguille de pin et de mousse de bois, répondit Wish concentré sur sa blessure. La coupure est-elle profonde ? Elle ne nécessitera pas d'une intervention spéciale.  
  
Legolas s'agenouilla devant Wish qui était assise sur un tabouret. Il posa sa main sur la naissance du cou de la jeune femme.  
  
Dîtes-moi si je vous fais mal.  
  
Il passa le plus lentement et avec le plus de douceur possible sa main le long de toute la blessure. Wish détourna la tête, ses mâchoires serrées au maximum. Legolas remarqua que son visage s'était fait dur, ses yeux verts brillaient de milles éclats.  
  
Il faut que la mixture aille bien dans la coupure, souffla-t-elle.  
  
L'elfe comprit le message. Lorsqu'il passa sa deuxième main, il appuya. Il souffrait pour la jeune femme qui avait levé la tête au ciel.  
  
Prends, dit-elle en lui tendant le chiffon qui lui avait servi à nettoyer la blessure. Et enlève le superflu.  
  
Elle l'avait tutoyé. Legolas mit ce brusque changement de personne sur le compte de la douleur. Il prit le chiffon et s'arrangea pour que l'onguent qui reste soit juste dans la blessure.  
  
Et maintenant ? Demanda l'elfe. Il faut laisser dans son état, la peau imprègnera la pâte et cela accéléra la cicatrisation. Rentrez maintenant, je m'occupe des chevaux. Mais je.. Vous devez vous reposer, et puis je pense que vous voulez voir Gandalf, non ?  
  
Elle pencha la tête sur le côté et l'observa comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait. Puis elle sauta du tabouret.  
  
Merci, Legolas, merci.  
  
Tandis qu'elle partait, l'elfe se rendit alors compte qu'elle était très peu vêtue. Il admira ses courbes gracieuses. Wish ne se rendait absolument pas compte de son pouvoir de séduction. Elle entra dans la maison et monta quatre à quatre les marche avant de rentrer sans prévenir dans le bureau du vieil homme. Sans tenir compte des cinq « hommes » présents, elle s'agenouilla au pieds de Mithrandir.  
  
Avez-vous besoin de quoi que ce soit ? Tu es blessée ? Ce n'est rien. Legolas m'a aidée à la soigner.  
  
Un sentiment de jalousie anima le rôdeur : elle appelait l'elfe par son prénom sans lui donner un titre de noblesse et puis ce même elfe avait touché à la peau de la guerrière, il avait respiré son odeur.  
  
Je voudrais parler à Wishmerryll, déclara Gandalf.  
  
Tous comprirent et se levèrent. Gimli resta un moment à observer Wish. Cette femme avait été assez forte pour les maîtriser lui et Legolas et pourtant, à cet instant même elle paraissait si vulnérable. Sa peau diaphane était quasi lumineuse, et lorsque le nain avait vu la blessure, il avait frémi. Finalement, il sortit de son coin sombre et ferma la porte derrière lui. Gandalf prit dans ses mains celles de Wish.  
  
Je leurs ai annoncés la terrible nouvelle. Comment ont-ils réagi ? Comme je l'espérais. Aragorn et Gimli, ainsi que Legolas t'accompagneront. Leurs as-tu dit pour moi ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix anxieuse. Non. Il est préférable ainsi. Ils l'apprendront un jour ou l'autre. Le plus tard sera le mieux, Mithrandir. Ils n'en tiendront pas compte. Les réactions dans ce genre de cas sont imprévisibles. Je sais. N'oublies pas, Wish, que tu seras certainement obligée d'utiliser ta magie. Tu sais bien que cela m'épuise, souffla-t-elle. Je le sais. Ils auront peur de ma puissance, Mithrandir. Qui ? Tes ennemis ou tes alliés ? Demanda Gandalf les yeux pétillants de malice. Les deux, répondit-elle sérieuse. Faux, tes ennemis n'auront pas le temps d'avoir peur, e tu le sais bien. Et puis tes compagnons sont habitués à la magie aussi forte soit-elle.  
  
Aragorn descendit rejoindre Legolas qui finissait de placer le dernier cheval dans son box.  
  
Nous avons à parler, mon ami, dit-il en elfique. Que se passe-t-il ? Je dois vous entretenir de choses graves.  
  
Aragorn expliqua à l'elfe tous les événements récents.  
  
Quand partons-nous ? Demanda Legolas pour toutes réponses.  
  
Le rôdeur sourit. Il connaissait l'elfe depuis longtemps et jamais il n'avait douté du fait que Legolas ferait partit de cette quête.  
  
Avez-vous un souhait, Mithrandir ? Oui, que vous partiez le plus vite possible. Je ne désire pas avoir de longs et tristes adieux. Alors disons-nous au revoir tout de suite.  
  
Pour la première fois qu'elle le connaissait, ce fut lui qui eut l'initiative de la prendre dans ses bras. Elle se sentit redevenir une petite fille et serra fort le vieux magicien.  
  
N'oublies pas Wish, n'oublies pas mes leçons. N'oublies pas que tu ne dois surtout pas toucher l'anneau, même si tu es persuadée qu'il n'a plus aucun pouvoir ou effets sur toi. Je n'oublierai pas, Mithrandir, je vous le promets. Bien, maintenant vas t couvrir. Tu es très séduisante ainsi, mais les autres tomberaient sûrement de leurs chevaux si tu continuais à te balader comme ça.  
  
Wishmerryll rougit et après un dernier baiser sur le front du vieil homme, elle rejoignit sa chambre pour enfiler une tunique bleue claire. N'ayant plus de cotte de maille, elle se rabattit sur deux protèges bras qui montaient jusqu'au coude en cuirs finement décorés. Grâce à un ingénieux systèmes, elle put enfiler une dague dans chacun. Elle retrouva Aragorn et Legolas.  
  
Nous partons dès que possible, dit-elle sans préambule. Comment va votre blessure ? S'enquit Legolas. Beaucoup mieux, merci maître elfe. Avez-vous besoin de quoi que ce soit ? A vrai dire non, Seigneur Aragorn, mais merci de vous en être préoccupé. Où est boule de poils ? J'imagine que vous parlez de Gimli ? Dit Legolas avec un léger sourire. Qui d'autre ? Rétorqua-t-elle sarcastique. Je ne sais. Mais Aragorn doit savoir où il est car c'est la dernière personne à l'avoir vu. Alors, sellons les chevaux puis nous partirons après avoir retrouvé court sur pattes. Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient prêts. Wish finissait de brosser Belphégor lorsque Gimli arriva précipitamment.  
  
Ne courrez pas ainsi, maître nain, vous risquerez de trébucher sur votre barbe, s'écria-t-elle faussement inquiète. Sachez, jouvencelle, que la barbe est le propre du nain ! A chaque peuple ses moyens de différencier ses mâles de ses femelles.  
  
Aragorn n'arriva plus à se retenir et éclata d'un rire sonore tandis que Legolas affichait un large sourire.  
  
Nous vous avons seller votre cheval, intervint l'elfe. Je monte, répondit-il non sans avoir jeté au préalable un regard noir à Wishmerryll.  
  
Il refusa toute aide pour monter sur son cheval. Heureusement ce dernier était d'un naturel calme car ce n'est qu'à la neuvième tentative que Gimli réussit à enfourcher son cheval. Mais le nain chancela, Legolas réussit à le rattraper par la barbe.  
  
Nous découvrons de jour en joue les nombreuses possibilités d'utilisation d'une barbe, ironisa Wish.  
  
Gimli lança à un regard noir à la jeune femme qui lui fit un grand sourire innocent. 


End file.
